ice_dragon_slayer_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeo Freeze
Jeo Freeze the son of the ice dragon Icurora Appearance Jeo is an average size boy with short white hair,and blue eyes. Jeo Wears a blue shirt with short sleeves,he also has an open black jacket with regular blue pants. He wears silver necklace that has a diamond made of ice and aurora magic. Personality Jeo is a very cool and collected person,but he can be very friendly at times. He always getting into a fight with natsu and grey at the guild hall over dumb things which makes him a bit childish at times,but when he needs to he can be very serious. hes always hanging with jade an exceed also his best friend who are looking over each other. He hates to see his friends hurt,and when they do get hurt he may not show it but he gets very made. Which is really rare to see over hall calm he is. History When Jeo was young he was a lot more friendlier and just as cool and collected. As he is now he lived up in the mountains with a female dragon named icurora,he learned a lot from her including dragon slayer magic she even taught him how to harness the power of an aurora. He also found something else on that mountain,what he found was an egg when the egg hatched a baby exceed came out he named the exceed jade because of his jade colored fur. One day icurora left so that is when he and jade started to travel to find icurora during his travels meet 3 people which he made friends with. he decided to join the guild known as fairy tail with Jade and ice's one of the 3 people he made friends with. Magic And Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: This magic grants the user to produce and control ice from any part of there body,which can be used for both melee or ranged attacks.form of offensive and can be even use as a form defense. Aurora Dragon Slayer Magic: The user of this magic gains magic power from an aurora and use this magic as an means of offense,the user can also make an aurora appear so he can gain more magic power. Ice Jade Dragon Mode: This type of dragon slayer magic increase both offense and defense power. Red Ice Dragon Mode: This mode gives the user the ability to combine to different kinds of ice ability and affects. Dragon Force: The user gains reptilian scales making him a humanoid dragon,dragon force also increases physical speed and power it also increase the damage that a regular dragon slayer has done. Transformation Magic: The user has the ability to transform into anything the user wants. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Jeo has a very keen sense of smell. enhanced Hearing: Jeo,According to himself,possesses exceptional good hearing. Immense Strength: Jeo has shown on numerous occasions of possessing high mount of strength,enough for him to perform a number of physical feet. Enhanced Speed: Jeo's speed and reflexes are impressive,enough for him to close the gap in the blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Jeo possesses fast reflexes impressive enough for him to dodge attacks from laxus and wolf. Immense Durability: Jeo has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has manage to take continual,deadly assults from foes and continue fighting. Immense Magic Power: Jeo has shown multiple times that he has strong magic power. Dragonic Transformation: This power is similar to natsu's end curse,instead of it being a curse the users dragon force will change him into a half dragon. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Jeo mostly uses his dragon slayer magic for hand to hand combat. Equipment Frozen Sword of Rapior: (former) When Jeo could not use his Dragon Slayer Magic in edolas, he fought using a Magic Item from edolas that manifested its powers as a Frozen Sword. However, the swords Magic was depleted after one use, due to Jeo lack of skill using a Magic Item. Icurora Necklace: This necklace was made from icurora Aurora Dragon Slayer Magic and was given to Jeo before she disappeared. Celestial Spirit Banishment Key: (former) Banishes the wolf, Zuma